Royal Destiny
by TheVoiceOfTheTruth
Summary: Her home eradicated,Kirayna is alone on Earth masquerading as a soldier in the Kandorian army,but will she ever belong with her secrets, past and royal bloodline?When she meets fellow Kryptonian Clark Kent,her life is changed, but is there something more lurking in the darkness? Will she fulfill her destiny? Will she find out how she traveled 20 years to the future?
1. The Rite of Passage

The Kooks – Always Where I Need to be

"Kirayna, the time has come. When you return from your rite of passage as my eldest child, you will become a full member of the house of Rao." My father's voice boomed and echoed in our crystal palace.

"My greatest honors, Father. Where are you sending me?" I questioned him. As far as I know, I am to be sent to a planet far away from Krypton, one chosen by my parents. My suiter, Tyr-Van, was sent to Htrae, where he almost died. Five times. I flinch with fear at the sight of the scars on his shoulders and chest every time I see them. I squared my shoulders, hid my emotions and tried to look as brave a I could, with my good looks, I seemed striking and possibly lethal. Good.

Pride flashed my father, Kol-Rao, the King of Krypton. He continued "I am sending to a planet called Earth, which orbits Sol, a yellow sun, when you return, my daughter, you will be ready to replace me as ruler.

As a child, I have heard of the yellow sun and the effects it had on my body. All my life, I've prepared to be the ruler of Krypton, I spent the first eleven years of my life I learned, knowledge of Krypton, the 28 known galaxies, our advanced sciences, arts, philosophy and most important of all, the study of the heart and brain, psycology. The next few rotations of our red sun I spent as a soldier, risking my life for the safety of Krypton, my beloved home. I've been trained to rule Krypton with a heart of flesh, to be as wise, compassionate as I could be. But I also will rule with a fist iron, I will not detain punishment from those who deserve it, I am brave, ambitious and determined. I am mature for a girl of only nineteen. I will make a good queen.

I accept my mission and my father blesses me, kissing my forehead and giving me a medallion my family glyph, the symbol of Rao. Time to say good my to my family. I hug my mother, Tara, ruffle my younger brother's hair, I kiss Tyr-Van one last time before departing. Their eyes glisten with tears. So do my own.

I walk into my ship, a sleek silver object that will be my home for the next two years, no, my home is here on Krypton with my beloveds. I wave good bye and climb into it. It takes me high, high into the sky, away from my home and towards my destiny.


	2. The Supernova

P!nk – Who Knew, this reminds of Kirayna when she thinks of Tyr-Van

My heart filled with excitement as I think of earth, the yellow sun Sol and the powers I will gain. Suddenly, an explosion rocked my ship. It was so loud I couldn't even hear my own scream.

I had to watch, sitting in my cockpit, as my home, my empire, my family and my lover were blown to dust. Rao, the red sun my family was named after, was destroyed a second later; the supernova was so strong that my ship's thick amour barely protected me. Before I could yell every unprintable word under the sun, I was sucked into a black hole, all that was left of our beloved Rao.

Author's note  
>I wanted to write a story about a Kryptonian arriving on earth and discovering her powers. I'll update when I get 5 followslikes/reviews. Thank you so much for reading, it's my first fanfic.  
>XO,<br>The Voice


	3. The Powers

Imagine Dragons – Radioactive, naturally

I was pulled through the darkness, my ship spinning in a deathly spiral. I saw a bright light and that was when everything went dark again.

When I woke up, my ship had crashed. When I stepped out, I felt incredible power coursing through me; the yellow sun charged my body. Energy coursed in my blood, my heart, my muscles. I jumped and flew into the cerulean sky.

I was in a town called Smallville, according to the sign I saw. Everything here was so primitive yet it possessed a quaint charm, that and my powers, I would have been happy if my home wasn't recently destroyed.

I ran along the fields containing what looked like vegetation and animals, enjoying my newfound strength. Out of nowhere, pain shot through me, my blood was on fire, I couldn't breath, couldn't move. I barely had any energy left to scream in pain.

Author's note  
>I know that Kirayna can sound kinda uptight sometimes, but in a few chapters there will be other narraters (Clark, Chloe, Oliver etc.) as well as a more relaxed and down-to-earth side of Kirayna.<br>Love,  
>The Voice<p> 


	4. The Only Weakness

Rise Against - Hairline Fracture, this is about Clark

Agony pierced my body, breath-taking pain that made my insides burn. I wasn't invincible on this earth, far from it. I slowly tried to crawl away, I looked behind my and saw a small, luminous slab of stone, it was a beautiful shade of green.

Clark

He was thinking about Lana. Again. He thought of how understanding she was and how no one will replace her, not Chloe, not Lois and definitely not Tess. His heart shattered when she left, he wondered if it will ever heal. S

Oliver

"Watchtower to Green Arrow, I have secured the files." I grinned at the sound of Chloe's familiar voice.

"Good one, 'licious." I teased, I can almost see her slap her hand to her face.

She groaned "For the last time, it's Watchtower."

"You don't complain when Impulse calls you that…"

"No freaking comment"

"You loooove me…"

"Cyborg to Lovebirds, please keep flirting to a minimum."

"Watchtower to Cyborg, we are NOT flirting."

"Of course not. "

"Hey Arrow! I saw her first!" Bart whined.

Typical us.

Kirayna

3 weeks later

I walked among the people of New York, avoiding glowing green gemstones, trying to look anonymous and mimicking their actions. The Earth is a fascinating planet, I will thrive here. I saw a man pick his nose and wondered if I should do that, deciding against it.

A beacon emitted from my medallion cut through the air, one so high and shrill only I could hear and recognize the beacon of the House of Rao. I flew.


	5. The Nightmare

All American Rejects – Stab My Back, this reminds me of Doomsday

Kirayna

I was summoned to a Kryptonian fortress high in the north, much like my own back home. "Welcome, Kirayna, Lady of Kandor."

"My honors. " I replied. "How may I address you?"

"I am the will of Jor-El, one of your father's advisers and I am here to tell you what you parents wanted you to know."

"Thank you." My heart screamed at the mention of my parents. I will make them proud.

"Your destiny was to be sent here to destroy great evils. That is all I can tell you, You will know when to fulfill it."

"My greatest gratitude." I replied.

"You were sent here to destroy a great evil." The voice echoed by my ear.

I was running at the speed of sound, but I will never outrun the beast chasing me, it pounced on me and pinned me to the ground, snarling "He took away what I loved the most, now I will have revenge."

A hand with gruesome barb protrusions covered in crimson liquid, blood, my blood, I realized dully raises above my forehead and strike a blow with all its strength. Pain shot through my body, sharper and stronger than I have ever experienced, I felt my heart slow, my muscles relax, my lungs stop. As quick as it had come, the pain was gone. I close my eyes one last time. I have failed my destiny.

I woke up, my pulse pounding in my temples, I looked up from where I was resting, a ledge high above the ground, I donned a dark blue mini-dress made of cotton, black leggings, combat boots made of sturdy dark leather, and finally, a blood colored cape with hood. My hero disguise.

In a city called Vancouver, standing on a tall structure they call the wall center, I cocked my ear to the wind. My hearing picked up conversations, footsteps, nothing out of place. And then I heard it, the wailing of sirens, crackling of flames and worst of all: a young child screaming.

I flew to the boy; he was in a burning high-rise, looking desperately out the window. It broke my heart, seeing him so sad and doomed. I picked him up and jumping down to the ground.

"Thank you." He sweetly smiled. His eyes were brown, and he had dimples. He reminded me of my little brother, Jax-Rao.

"You're safe now," I whispered, that's all that matters."

The paramedics checked him for injuries, now I have to deal with the press.

"Miss, who are you?"

"Why did you save him?"

"How did you do that?'

They reminded me of hyenas; I ignored them and flew off to somewhere they can't find me.


	6. The Heroine

Hey there, amazing readers, I brought Kirayna to my favourite city of all time, Vancouver, the gleaming City of glass. Fun fact: it's also known as Hollywood North, and scenes of Metropolis were shot there, if you look closely at some certain scenes you can see street signs, ex. Pender Street, Hastings Street and West Georgia. I've been to the Talon (Clova Theater), Kent Farm (Corner of 8th Ave and 248th Street), Luthorcorp plaza (Government of Canada building plaza) and The Daily Planet (Marine Buiding).  
>Cheers,<br>A.

Give Your Heart a Break - Demi Lovato, Chlollie

Chloe

I was sitting in the Watchtower, rubbing my temple. Playing sidekick for superheroes was exhausting, but it made me feel like I had an important mission in life, working with Clark, Ollie and the rest of the team doesn't hurt, and Oliver Queen knew how to treat his employees too. I sat down beside a window, picked up the latest copy of the Daily Planet, and tried my best to relax.

My jaw dropped to my feet and the sight of the front page, looks like relaxing is out of question.

STAR OF LIGHT: MYSTERIOUS HEROINE SAVES LIVES Below the headline was a woman talking to a little boy. Her facial features were hidden by a hood, but her body was lithe and sleek, like a marathon runner's, a sheet of thick hair the color of midnight tumbled down to her waist.

According to the article, she saved numerous lives all over the world; a skier from an avalanche, who claimed she flew him to the nearest town, a woman who was almost shot witnessed her shooting fire from her eyes to destroy the gun of the attacker; a multitude of spectators had watched in awe as she carried a little boy from a burning forty-storey window and jumped down unharmed.

"Kryptonian". I mused. She must be. Clark and Kara aren't the last survivors after all.

Little did I know then, our mystery hero wasn't, either. She was far from it.

* * *

><p>Oliver<p>

He got a call from Chloe, insisting that he arrive at watchtower ASAP. So he did. After the retinal scans, he stepped out from the elevator.

Clark and Chloe were bent over what looked like a front-page article, whispering rapidly. Oliver couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed; after all, he was hoping that he would be alone. With Chloe.

He cleared his throat, "What's the code red?"

Chloe looked up at him with her emerald eyes, holding up the paper, "This."

"Another hero? That's it?"

"Not just a hero, we are positive that she's from the same planet as me. Krypton." Clark stated.

"She's practically made of steel, she does heat vision, she can run and fly faster than a bullet." Chloe explained.

"But Clark can't fly."

Clark flushed, muttering something along the lines of not yet, I'm acrophobic.

He looked at Chloe and they both chuckled.

"Back to the topic." Clark declared, determined to change the subject. "She could be dangerous, like Zod, Aethyr and Nam-Ek."

"Or she could be like you, a hero. I know what it's like to be looked at like the bad guy, Clark. Don't forget, you are Kryptonian, and you save humans from other humans, how can you accuse her when she hasn't done anything but save lives, I think you, we should look to her as an ally, possibly a role model. He argued, feeling like he had to defend this girl who was so similar to himself.

"I agree with Oliver, she's innocent and not so different from us." Chloe nodded.

"Jury adjourned?" He joked, relieving the tension.

His team grinned.

* * *

><p>Chloe<p>

I was in hell.

I was having coffee with Oliver, which was well, nice. We laughed together, we made small talk, and then the heart-to-heart came.

So far, so good.

And then, a certain super-powered, heat-visioned, alien best friend of mine walked up to us.

Awkward scale from one to ten? Fifty.

Would I have kicked Clark if I could do it without shattering all the bones in my toe? Yes.

I love Clark, he's my oldest friend, but he can be extremely awkward and tactless. I wish mind reading was one of his abilities.

Oliver said something about a meeting, and left.

"Did I interrupt something?" His brows furrowed.

* * *

><p>Kirayna<p>

I returned to where my ship was hidden, in the woods near the Morley Reservoir, I had burnt a hole in the ground and buried my ship in it a last week. Smallville, the creamed corn capital of the world?! Why did my ship take me here?

The snapping of a stick interrupted my thoughts, I turned around and saw a girl a few years younger than me. I looked her in the eye and screamed.

* * *

><p>Tess<p>

She had done it. She released an extraterrestrial army from an unknown object, getting herself imprisoned in her own house along the way. Power was what she wanted, but it looks like her plan backfired.


	7. The Soldier

Hello there  
>I'm so sorry I posted late, my computer broke down, and a shoutout to highlander348, for being my most avid reviewer, stay amazing! I added songs to the begining of each chapter, it would be so appreaciated if you check them out,<br>Love,  
>A.<p>

Eric Carmen - All By Myself

Kirayna

I look at the girl, her raven hair, arched brows and amber eyes. She was eerily familiar; she was what I saw every time I looked in a mirror.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice wavering.

She, I replied coolly, "I was about to say the same thing."

Her voice was a miniscule fraction of a pitch higher than mine. I surveyed her, her cheeks a bit fuller, Her face less angular than mine. Her wavy hair was tied back in a ponytail; she wore a plain tank top, camouflage pants and military boots. She looked like a soldier. I suspect her identity.

"How are you here?" I breathed my voice hoarse.

She frowned. "I had my blood taken during the siege of Kandor, next thing I know, I'm under the yellow sun without the powers I should have."

I was right. She was created when my, our blood was taken. They promised I would survive, had Krypton perished. She has my memories, my body, my disposition.

"Who are you?" She implored.

I took a deep breath. I informed her of the Orb. "I'm Kirayna, your genetic template."

* * *

><p>Clark<p>

I was looking for the Kryptonian girl, or Starlight, according to the reporters who named her. Chloe and Oliver may think she's a force for good, but I don't trust her, no Kryptonian is on this Earth to save lives, she must have an ulterior motive. If she tries to hurt humanity, I will destroy her. Questions flashed through my head, who is she? Am I right about her? How did she get here? When did she arrive?

If my suspicions are correct, she arrived in a ship. If I find the ship, it might lead me to her.

* * *

><p>Oliver<p>

He was distracted. By a woman. Never before had it happened in the history of his love life, yet he wasn't surprised, Chloe Sullivan was no typical girl next door. Sometime between saving the world and staying alive, he fell in love with her.

* * *

><p>Kirayna II<p>

What was I doing?

Playing twenty questions with my genetic template.

My family perished when Krypton was destroyed. I can't believe it, I won't.

If I do, my heart will shatter.

Tears welled in my eyes, my chest quaking, I sobbed onto my, no, Kirayna's shoulder. She tensed at first, then relaxed, patting my back to soothe me.

Then it happened.

Her kneed gave out from under her, I turned around and saw a woman materializing from the shadows, holding a large green gem. I eyes widened in recognition as she stepped closer. I squared my shoulders and stepped between her and Kirayna, little did I know, Kirayna was not her target.


	8. The Army

Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Kirayna II I was. Pain shot through me as she sank a cutlass into my chest. "Traitor." She hissed. As quick as she came, she was gone. Kirayna When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes. She was lying on the ground, a river of blood gushing out of a wound on her chest. Two pairs of amber eyes locked with each other. "Take my tag, my place in the army. It's the only way you'll survive. Keep a low profile, they are onto you. Live for both of us." She gasped one last time, and then she was no more. Numbly, I closed her eyes. I undid the tag around her throat and encircled it on mine, next to the medallion from my father. I put on her clothes and tied my hair back, on second thoughts; I tucked my father's medallion under my shirt. I wrapped her body in leaves and kissed her forehead, my sister's forehead. I flew and never looked back. I blend in easily with the rest of the army, after all, I was one of them once, slowly, I felt my façade as a royal melt off. At heart, I am a fighter; I am determined, headstrong and selfless, willing to do anything, sacrifice everything to protect those I love. I was never able to do that on Krypton, not for long, any way. But now I can. I could I sat beside Vala and Augo, while Zod talked about his plans to expose Starlight who is me, and the Blur, whom they suspect to be Jor-El; But I know better. Jor-El died with Krypton, the blur is someone else from the House of El. My heart skipped a beat when Zod mentioned a virus that affected wild animals from Krypton, "The traitors will be forced to expose themselves in order to provide an antidote for the humans. Zod, the man who trained me to be strong, taught me to survive and treated me like his sister; is willing to risk the end of humanity for power. But I'm not surprised. He also taught me to be cold, menacing and powerful. He has no knowledge of my powers, I will create the antidote, I must save this planet from the same fate as my home. Zod turned to face each of us, his eyes lingering on mine. That was when I first heard it. 


	9. The Facade

Avril Lavigne Kirayna, determined and ambitious, like my sister used to be; she is powerful, she will be you hear that?What?t notice.

I shifted my own eyes to meet her dark ones,

**Vala echoed in my head. **

**Telepathy. Is last words. **

**s the only way you **

**Tears filled my eyes, she was one of the two people that truly understood me. **

**The other was Tyr-Van **

**fortunes, neither did he; we had ambition and talent. **

**He whispered so the teacher wouldnI want to be a soldier and protect people; Father **

**Grinning, he muttered **

**We went back to our work before the teacher gave us detention.**We were fourteen, I just returned from the army; unable to stand the nobles anymore, I snuck out of the palace to see him. Being far better trained than his parents play, doing a back flip silently past, I mentally thanked Major Zod for his grueling drills.

His eyes filled with joy and something else I didnNo, my parents won

**t have to know.**Raine?Are you okay?Augo, hey, Is the smoke from the ** He suggested over-zealously. **

**Yea, right. Water**Why not?t I see this before?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. I am sorry to tell you that my sister has passed on. There was terrible accident, please remember her by advocating road safety. She had made up stories since before I could remember and I will be posting some of her unfinished stories and chapters as a tribute to her memory. Sorry for the delay, it was very hard for me to write this down.

Best wishes,

Adam


End file.
